True Lovers
by Yaoi4Life
Summary: Love starts with one's past and isn't realized until the present...So it holds true for Goku and Sanzo.
1. Friends

Goku watched the thin beams of light that threaded through the stone bars of his mountain cell with his golden eyes. He shifted wearily, the shackles on his ankles and wrists clinking softly against the stone floor. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering how long it had been since he had seen the sun...

Goku looked back down at the stone bars. Someone was coming. He tried to call for help, for them to come, but nothing came from his mouth. One of the beams of light vanished, to be replaced by a shadow.

"Hello?" the person asked. "Can you hear me? I heard you calling me."

Goku couldn't speak, golden eyes alight. Someone was here to save him! But how had this man heard him? He shifted again and the chains clinked.

"Lie on the ground and cover your ears," the person ordered.

Goku obeyed and shut his eyes tight, pulling in his thin form. He heard two loud bangs and then the sound of stone striking the ground. He looked up, eyes opening and uncovering his ears.

The person stepped into the cave, purple eyes watching Goku. The man wore a white priest's robe, black arm coverings, and a black top that cut off at the shoulders.

"Are you the one who called me?" the man asked.

"I-I-I don't k-k-know," Goku stammered.

The man held out his hands to Goku. "You have to be," the man said.

Goku reached out to grab the man's hands, but the chains grew taught, stopping his movement. He struggled to continue reaching, and, to his surprise, the chains and shackles on his wrists and ankles snapped in half. He grabbed the man's hands with a smile.

The man helped Goku to his feet. "Why were you locked in here?" the man asked, leading the boy from the cave and out into the afternoon sunlight.

"I...can't...remember..."Goku's eyes widened with amazement upon seeing the man's blonde hair. "You're hair...It's like the sun," he whispered, reaching up to touch the man's hair.

The man moved his hand away and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Goku. You?"

"Genjyo Sanzo."

Goku smiled cheerfully, which shortly turned into a smile of embarrassment as his stomach gave off a loud growl. "I must be hungry," he said.

Sanzo silently turned down a path and began to make his way down the mountain. Goku followed, stopping every minute or so to pick a flower or to watch the butterflies.

"So...Sanzo, can I call you Sanzo? What are you doing way up here?" he asked, running over to a moss colored rock on which a white butterfly was resting.

"I told you already. I heard you calling and I came. Don't do that!"

Goku looked up at Sanzo. He had been proceeding to capture and eat the butterfly. He let the butterfly go with a frown. "I was hungry..."

Sanzo sighed. "There's food at the temple."

"Oh." Goku ran at Sanzo from behind and jumped on his back with a gleeful shout, "Piggy back ride!"

Sanzo stumbled, eyes widening, and dropped the boy. He turned to the boy and aimed his gun at him. "Before we go any farther, we're going to have to clear a few things up," Sanzo growled. "One, no piggy back rides, two, you will listen to me and not cause havoc"

Goku cut his sentence off by running off, down the mountain. He tripped and tumbled, landing in a thorn bush. "Ahhh!" he cried, struggling to free himself.

Sanzo shook his head and walked past the boy, setting his gun in his holster. "Bye, Goku."

"Sanzo! Help me! Please!" Goku cried, watching Sanzo leave and untangling himself from the bushes. "Please don't leave me by myself!"

Sanzo disappeared around a bend in the path. "You have to be alone...You weren't being good..."

"Please don't leave me alone...I don't want to be alone again..."Goku shouted, tears slipping down his scratched and dirty face. The sun began to lower in the sky.

Sanzo stopped in his tracks. Something in Goku's voice told him to go back. He sighed, turned, and walked back to Goku.

Goku looked up when Sanzo appeared again. He flung himself onto Sanzo. "I promise I'll be good! I promise! Just don't leave me, please!"

Sanzo stiffened when Goku flung himself upon him. He softened when he felt tears begin to soak through his robes. He gently pat Goku on the back, unsure. He then pushed Goku away with a slight snarl. "Just be good!" Sanzo then continued walking down the path, never looking back at Goku.

Goku watched for a second, and then followed, head hanging sadly.

A large, wooden building appeared at the end of the path several hours after nightfall. Goku was asleep within Sanzo's arms, arms around the priest's neck. Sanzo grumbled softly to himself, trudging up the steps of the temple. Several monks greeted him.

"Welcome back, Great Sanzo!"one cried enthusiastically, opening the sliding door.

"Take this to a room and make sure he's fed," Sanzo ordered, handing Goku to the monk.

"Yes, Great Sanzo!" The monk hurried off with Goku, slippered feet makeing not a sound.

Sanzo slipped from his boots and into a pair of slippers. One monk took his boots and walked off. The last monk hurried forward, holding a letter. He bowed and handed the letter to Sanzo. "This is for you, Great Sanzo," he whispered.

"Who's it from?" Sanzo asked, taking the letter.

"I don't know, Great Sanzo."

"Very well." Sanzo then walked down a dimly lit hall and into his chambers. He lit a candle and slid the door shut. He sat on the edge of his bed and opened the letter and read it.

Genjyo Sanzo,

I have written to you to ask you to do a job. You are to go find a man with black hair, green eyes. He is injured greatly. He goes by Cho Gonou. Enclosed is a picture of him. Once you find him, take him to your temple and remain there. Use force if necessary.

Signed,

M

Sanzo folded the letter and tucked it into his jeans pocket (which he wore beneath his robe). He slipped his robe off and set it neatly on the floor. He had just lain in bed and had blown out the candle when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he asked with a sigh.

"The boy- he's insane!" a frantic voice cried.

Sanzo sighed again and climbed from the bed. He opened the door. His eyes widened slightly at the look of the monk. The monk's hair was messy and his robes were wrinkled.

"Where's the boy?" Sanzo asked.

The monk hurried off, Sanzo following. The monk led him to a room in the back of the temple and slid open the door. Sanzo smiles to himself at what he saw.

Goku was sitting, legs spread open, on the floor. A large dog sat in front of him, tail wagging. The bed was torn and the floor was scratched, probably from the dog. Goku was feeding the dog by hand with a smile.

Sanzo's inward smile faded when he saw that frogs and bits of rock were everywhere.

"What happened here?" Sanzo asked, getting Goku's attention.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Isn't he cute?" Goku asked, hugging the dog warmly. The dog barked, tail wagging even faster.

"Goku..."

"Fine...The dog was outside my window and he looked hungry. So I opened it and let him in. The people had just brought in food..."

"What about the frogs and rocks?"

"I found them outside my window, too. I brought them inside."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. "Clean this mess up, monkey boy," he ordered angrily.

"Alright."

"And get this dog out of here!"

Goku stood slowly, ashamed he had made Sanzo angry, when Sanzo had been the one to have saved him. He led the dog from the room and into the hall. He quietly walked down it. The dog barked happily, tail wagging wildly.

Goku grinned and walked into the warm of the outside, passing through the back entrance of the temple. "Nahtahcoo, remain here. I'll be back in the morning," Goku whispered, scratching the dog behind his ears.

The dog barked once and trotted off.

Goku turned, walked inside the temple, and back to his quarters. Sanzo was gone, so were the monks. He knelt and scooped the frogs and dumped them out his window. He grabbed a broom from the corner and proceeded to sweep the rock into a pile. He grabbed a dustpan and sweeped the rock onto it and dumped it out the window. He set the broom up and sat on his bed, bored.

Sanzo woke up to someone jumping onto his bed. He moaned, opening his eyes. He started slightly when he saw the smiling face of Goku right above his face.

"Good morning, sleepy head! Rise and shine!" Goku laughed. "I made breakfast!"

"What time is it?" Sanzo asked, sitting up as Goku jumped to the floor.

"6:30 in the morning! I hope you like eggs and bacon!" Goku carried over a wooden tray laden with a bowl of scrambled eggs and bits of bacon and a cup of tea. Goku set the tray on Sanzo's lap.

"Why me?" murmured Sanzo.

"Eat up! It's good for you!"

Sanzo sighed and grabbed a fork. He began to ate, aware that Goku was watching him.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Sanzo growled through a mouthful of food.

"Nope!"

Sanzo shook his head and shortly finished. He sipped his tea, burning his tongue. He was careful not to show the slight pain.

"Was it good?" Goku asked eagerly.

"For a monkey."

Goku frowned, eyes straying to the floor.

"I mean, it was good."

Goku instantly brightened up. "What're we going to do today?"

"Nothing."

"Oh...Guess what I named the dog from last night!"

"I don't know...what?"

"Nahtahcoo!"

Sanzo stiffened slightly. "Where'd you get the name?"

"It's a butterfly name."

"Oh." Sanzo relaxed and drained his tea despite the heat.

"Done?"

"Yes."

Goku grabbed the tray and ran from the room, nearly running into the table. He shortly came back and bounced onto Sanzo's bed.

"So...what are we doing to day, Sanzo?"

"_We're_ not doing anything today. _I'm_ going on a 'mission'."

"Can I come? Pretty Please!"

"No!"

"Please!" Goku's eyes grew wider, doe-like.

"No!"

"Pwease?" Goku batted his eyelashes.

"Fine!"

Goku smiled, golden eyes going back to normal. He hugged Sanzo. "Thank you!"

"Mmhmm..."

Goku ran off. "Wait until I tell Nahtahcoo!" he shouted gleefully all the way down the hall.

Sanzo sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He slipped on his jeans and black, form clinging top, and his arm sleeves. He slipped his robe so it was only on his lower body. He strapped his gun to his thigh and slipped on the slippers. He then quietly walked through the temple, waiting for Goku to find him so they could leave. He looked up when he heard running. Two people were running. One was bipedal, the other was four legged. Goku came running from the direction of the kitchen, the dog following. They skidded to a stop in front of Sanzo. Both carried several lumpy packages.

"What's that?" Sanzo asked.

"Food! Come'n! Let's go!" Goku answered frantically.

"Did you get permission to take that?"

"Umm...yes?"

Sanzo shook his head and sighed. "Go back and get permission."

"But-"

"Go!"

"Alright..."Goku turned, head hanging, and slowly walked off.

"Faster, or you're not going!"

Goku instantly speed up.

"And bring a note!" Sanzo shouted to the boy's retreating back.

Goku came back several minutes later, clutching a note in one hand, and the packages in the other. He handed the note to Sanzo.

Sanzo opened it and read:

Great Sanzo,

Young Goku here has my permission to have the food.

T.C.

"Hmmm...You're lucky, Goku," Sanzo stated. He turned and led Goku and Nahtahcoo from the temple and out into the cool morning air. Goku ran around, playing with the dog as the group walked down the path. Sanzo walked in silence, listening to the once imprisoned boy's laughter and the dog's playful barking.

A young boy with black hair stirred in his coma, sweat soaking his sheets. His guardians watched, agitated.

"G-G-Goku," he whispered softly, not knowing where the name came from, having never have heard it before.

The guardians looked at one another, frightened. One raced from the room.

When the reached the mountain, Nahtahcoo stopped and barked softly. Goku looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"He has to stay here," Sanzo answered.

"Why?"

"He lives at the temple. He is unable to leave the grounds."

"What! Why!

"Because he lives here."

"Oh..." Goku knelt and hugged the dog. "Wait for me, Nahtahcoo."

The dog wagged its tail and licked Goku before trotting off. Goku stood and ran to catch up with Sanzo. He followed Sanzo and began to mock how Sanzo walked.

"Quit it," Sanzo ordered.

"Quit what?"

Sanzo growled softly, which Goku imitated with a laugh. Sanzo turned and hit Goku on the back of the head with his closed fan.

"Ow!" Goku whimpered.

"I told you to quit."

"'I told you to quit'!" Goku imitated in a deep voice.

"Knock it off, Goku!"

"Knock what off?"

"The imitating. It's annoying."

"Oh? Really?" Goku grinned wickedly.

"Don't think about it."

"Think about what?" Sanzo hit him again with the fan.

"That wasn't nice," Goku protested, rubbing his head.

"Then quit it."

"'Then quit it'." Goku flinched when Sanzo raised the fan. "Alright! I'll quit!"

Sanzo lowered the fan and tucked it into his belt. They two people walked in silence. Goku looked around, seemingly bored, then his eyes landed on Sanzo's gun.

"Can I see your gun?" Goku asked.

"No," Sanzo answered sharply.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Pwetty pwease?"

"No."

"Oh! Come on!"

"I said 'no'!"

Goku got to his knees and clasped his hands. "Please!"

"No!"

Goku crawled forward. "Can I touch it?"

"No."

"Awww...please with sugar on top?"

"No. It's not happening."

Goku grabbed the hem of Sanzo's robes and fell forward. "Please!" he pleaded.

Sanzo stopped and turned. "No and let go of the robe!"

Goku grinned. "If you let me touch the gun I'll let go!"

Sanzo sighed. "No because you'll probably shoot your foot off."

"Will not!"

"Fine. "Sanzo pulled out his gun and handed it to Goku, who stood and took it, letting go of Sanzo's robe.

Goku grinned, ooo-ing and aw-ing as he turned the gun around in his hands. He pointed the gun at the ground. A loud bang erupted as the gun fired and Goku jumped with a scream.

"Ahhh! My damn foot!" he cried, jumping up and down.

Sanzo grabbed and set him down on the ground. "Quit moving," the priest ordered.

Goku obeyed, shaking slightly, tears running down his face.

"Which foot?"

"The one with the big gaping hole!"

Sanzo sighed. "It's just a cut."

"It's not! It's a big gaping hole!"

"It's not! Look!"

Goku, whose eyes were shut, opened them and passed out at seeing the bloody scratch on his foot.

Sanzo laughed and pulled out a clean cloth and a canteen of water. He cleaned the cut and bandaged it, making it appear as if the cut was larger. He then shook Goku softly.

Goku stirred and slowly woke. "What is it?" he asked, seeing Sanzo's worried look.

"I'll have to take you back to the temple..." Sanzo whispered solemnly.

"Why!"

"Because...you're foot needs to be amputated"

Goku began to cry hysterically. "Wahhh! Noooo!I dun wanna loose my foot!"

Sanzo tried hard to hide his smile. "I'm sorry...but it has to be done..."

"Please don't do it! I really" Goku's sentence was cut short when he realized Sanzo was shaking with suppressed laughter. "What's so funny, Sanzo?"

"Nothing..."

"There's nothing funny about having your foot cut off."

"I know, but no one's having their foot cut off."

"What! I am!"

"Are not. I lied."

Goku's eyes widened. "Are you saying you have a sense of humor?"

Sanzo's droopy purple eyes narrowed. "I've always had a sense of humor."

"Not since I've known you."

"You've known me less than two days."

"Have not! I've known you for...for a day and a half."

"Think about what you just said."

Goku thought. "Oh...I guess I haven't known you for two days..."

"Come on, we have to go."

"Did you really need to use so many bandages?"

"No."

"Then fix them! Please!"

Sanzo did. "Happy?"

"Thank you!" Goku hugged Sanzo before getting to his feet. He winced when his right foot touched the ground.

"We'll have to go back to the temple to get you some crutches."

"No, I'm fine." As if to prove his point, he set his foot down and winced, again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Sanzo hooked his gun in its holster and proceeded down the path that wound around the mountain. Goku followed, limping.

"I'm hungry," the injured boy gasped, sweat breaking out. It had only been a half hour, but he was already tired.

"We'll take a break," Sanzo said. He sat down, within the shade of the trees; Goku sat across from him, breathing heavily. Sanzo pulled out two water canteens and handed one to Goku.

Goku took it, opened it, and drank it deeply.

"We should have gone back, Goku."

"No! I'm fine!"

"No, you're not! You're tired and clearly unable to go on!"

Goku looked down. "I'm fine."

"Dammit, monkey! You're not fine! You're injured! I shouldn't have even let you come!"

"I'm fine and I'm not a monkey!" Goku stood, despite the pain, and ran off, into the woods.

Sanzo watched him leave silently, just sitting there. "I suppose I'll have to get him eventually," Sanzo whispered to himself, "but he'll come back..."

A bird chirped somewhere in the distance. Another bird answered.

Sanzo rolled over in his sleep, eyes opened. Goku hadn't come back and it was now night time. Despite the fact that he didn't care for the little monkey king, he was worried, more than he would admit, even to himself. He sat up when he heard something move within the bushes.

Sanzo gripped his gun softly, eyes scanning the forest. Nothing stirred. He was about to lay down when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned and something slammed into him. He slid slightly, gun flying from his hands. He looked around. Nothing was there. He stood and went to grab his gun when something wrapped around his ankles tripping him. He fell to the ground, striking his head on a rock. Lights flashed in front of his eyes. He shook his head and realized he was being dragged. He clawed at the ground, trying to get to his gun despite the fact that he couldn't move his legs.

"Don't struggle, now," a soft, creepy voice floated to Sanzo.

Sanzo gave no answer and grabbed onto a jutting root of a tree to quit from being dragged. He clung tightly to the root, feeling pain rip through his abdomen and arms. He clenched his teeth.

"Come on, dear Sanzo. Let go," the voice whispered. "You know you want to."

"Who are you?" Sanzo growled, feeling his grip loosen, hands slick with sweat.

"Let go and see."

Sanzo let go and was pulled into the dark forest.


	2. Unexpected Guest

Kind readers, I'm not sure where i left off...so if it seems I skipped several parts or that i re-wrote from the previous chapter, please tell me.

yaoi4life

Goku ran for what seemed an eternity before the pain grew too intense is foot and his knee gave out, sending him to the ground. He laid there; face down in the dirt, until the sun disappeared under the horizon, casting only darkness about the forest. He slowly rolled over onto his back, wincing as his stiff muscles moved. He looked up through the branches and at the star-lit sky, tears sliding down his face, tracing lines through the dried dirt.

A dark figure moved silently through the forest, not even disturbing the owl that had just awoken and was sitting on the lower branch of a tree. The figure stopped walking when a bow with dark brown hair and shackles around his wrists and ankles came into view. The boy was asleep, lying on his side.

The figures gold eye and blue eye narrowed slightly as he smiled. "I finally found you, Son Goku," the figure whispered.

Sanzo covered his face with his hands as he was dragged through the forest. He opened his eyes when he felt the ground vanish from beneath him. His purple eyes widened as fell. Whatever held him, let go as he struck the water at the bottom of the cliff. He swam to the surface and gasped for air. He treaded water for a minute before swimming to the edge of lake. He dragged himself out of the water and sat in the sand, wringing out his shirt and robe. A breeze kicked up, causing him to shiver.

_Why the hell was he here? And who the hell wanted to talk to him so badly that he had to be dragged off a cliff?_

A person stepped out of the shadows of a large boulder that bordered the lake.

"Hello, Genjyo Sanzo," the person greeted.

Sanzo looked up at the figure, peering through the darkness. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Homura."


	3. Lies and Distrust

yet another chapter...have fun reading! and have a good day

yaoi4life

Sanzo watched this man named Homura with narrowed eyes. He didn't trust the man. The man never fully showed himself, choosing to stay with the shadows and tease Sanzo, like a cat teases a mouse before pouncing.

"Come now, Sanzo. Such distrust is unbecoming of you," Homura said casually.

Sanzo kept his surprise in check as he followed Homura's movements. _This man could read minds!_ "What do you want, Homura?" the priest asked, standing. He ignored the sand that clung to him.

"I want what you want."

"I have everything I want."

"Lies, like distrust, are unbecoming of you, Sanzo."

"Then what do I want?" Sanzo slowly reached for his holster before remembering that he had lost the gun.

"What everyone wants." As he said this, Homura slowly circled Sanzo. The moonlight never struck his face in a way as to reveal it. "You want love. You want _to_ love someone. You want to _be_ loved by someone," Homura's voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "You want to be loved by _Goku_."

Sanzo stiffened slightly. "Now you are the one lying."

Homura laughed cruelly. "Me? I'm not one lying."

Goku stirred within his sleep, unaware that he was being watched. Only aware of the cool breeze and the soft sounds of the forest. His watcher stepped out of the shadows and silently walked over to the sleeping boy. He knelt and softly brushed back Goku's brown hair.

"Have good dreams tonight, Son Goku," the dark clothed man whispered, "For it is your last night to do so."


	4. Old Memories Reborn

have fun reading...and have a good day!

Yuko a.k.a. yaoi4life

Sanzo had no way to answer Homura, knowing that he spoke the truth. Instead, he merely followed the graceful movements of the man with his droopy purple eyes.

Homura smiled wickedly. "No way to retort, Genjyo Sanzo?" he taunted.

"What do you want with me?" Sanzo asked, refusing to be dragged into a fight.

The man leaned down and softly kissed the Goku's forehead and whispered, "Let old memories be reborn, Son Goku."

Goku stirred again, frowning in his sleep. The image of a boy with jet black hair and golden eyes flitted through his mind's eye. The boy wore a white robe lined with gold. The boy's hair was pulled back in a bun.

_Nataku..._ the name resounded hollowly over and over in the dream.

Sweat glistened over Goku's thin body as another person flitted across his mind. This person was pale and had long, silver hair pulled back in a braid and silver eyes of which the whites were red.

The man watching Goku smiled and retreated into the shadows, to watch his work at hand...

"I want you to forget Goku," Homura answered. "I want you to leave and go back to your temple and never come near Goku again."

"Why?"

" 'Why?' You ask 'why'? Isn't the answer obvious?"

Sanzo frowned slightly in confusion, the only hint at what he was thinking. _This man is crazy..._ the thought ended in silence.

"Crazy am I? No, not crazy. Just" Homura's sentence was cut off as an explosion was heard from somewhere within the forest.

Sadly this was another short chapter...sorry for making them so short


	5. Explosion

another chapter...have fun reading and have a good day!

yaoi4life

"Gojyo!" the black haired man said, green eyes widening. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" the crimson haired kappa answered, looking at the twisted body of the jeep. He had dropped his lighter while filling the jeep with gas and as a result the jeep had exploded.

"Nothing?" Hakkai raised an eyebrow skeptically, a soft smile playing upon his lips.

Gojyo wiped the blood away from his crimson eyes that had slowly began to slide down his forehead from a cut he had gotten from the explosion. "How are we going to get back to town?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"Walk."

A small, silver dragon with glowing red eyes flitted over and landed on Hakkai's shoulder. It twittered slightly.

Gojyo kicked the jeep out of annoyance and jumped back, hoping on one foot, holding his injured one. "Dammit!"

Hakkai smiled, stroking the back of Haraku's head lightly. The dragon twittered again. "Come on, let's go," he said and slowly began to walk down the path.

Gojyo grimaced and followed, cursing softly.

Goku awoke to the warm feeling of the few rays of sun that had peeked through the branches of the forest. He slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his golden eyes. He breathed deep and a strange smell. The smell was cold and warm. Soon he had the feeling that he was being watched. He looked wildly around for the stranger, but saw no one.

"Son Goku, look up," a soft silky voice whispered.

Goku looked up. A dark figure dropped down from the roof of the forest.

sadly, this was also short, but it was a good place to end.


	6. Death of a Loved One

have fun reading! have a good day!

yaoi4life

The figure landed lightly in front of Goku, a soft smile upon his fair face. Goku jumped backwards, wincing as pain coursed through his foot.

"Did you sleep well?" the figure asked.

"Why do you want to know?" the boy retorted, warily watching the man.

"No reason. Just Curious." The man smiled a little wider, blue and gold eye showing only cold emotion.

"Who are you?"

"I, Son Goku, am Homura." The man stopped smiling at seeing the confused look on the boy's face. "Do you not remember me?"

"I've never met you before."

"A lie? What a pity, I thought you better than Sanzo."

"You've seen Sanzo!" Goku's golden eyes brightened.

"Yes."

"Where!"

"Lying face down in a pond, blood staining the water around him." Homura smiled to himself at seeing the boy's hurt face. No one, but he, was ever going to have Goku...No one...

Goku sunk to the ground, trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. Homura crouched next to the boy, holding his arms open.

"I am sorry, Goku," the man whispered.

Sanzo's purple eyes opened as the first rays of light touched them. He sat up, becoming painfully aware of the scratches and bruises across his body from the long drag from the day before. The priest sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking around for Homura. The strange man was gone.

"Good riddance," Sanzo muttered, slowly standing and brushing off his damp clothes. He looked around and shortly found a narrow path. He began to walk down it, listening.

sorry for the short chapter, again.


	7. Cherry Trees

another chapter! woot!

yaoi4life

_500 years earlier..._

Goku climbed through the branches of the cherry tree, knocking the pink blossoms loose. The shackles on his wrists and ankles jingled softly with his movements. He slowly climbed out onto a branch and looked down. The ground looked so far away and the people looked so small from this height.

The boy climbed onto the edge of the bough, which swayed dangerously under the added weight. He looked across to the other tree. It was ten feet away. His golden eyes flickered as he thought what to do. He stood, swaying to keep balance before stepping backwards and running. He leapt and just grabbed the branch of the other tree.

Goku hung there for a minute and began to try and climb onto the branch. A large snap was heard as the bough broke beneath the weight. Goku screamed as he fell, trying to right himself. He landed heavily on his right ankle and fell forward as pain slashed through his ankle.

General Kenren, who had been watching the boy from a near by tree, jumped down and ran over. He knelt at Goku's side, crimson twinkling with light mirth.

"That wasn't too smart, was it?" Kenren growled softly.

Goku rolled over onto his back and looked at the man, golden eyes shining with held back tears.

"Are you alright?" Kenren's voice softened at the look on the boy's face.

"I think I hurt my ankle..."Goku replied, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Let me see."

Goku reluctantly showed the general his ankle by sliding the shackle farther up his shin a little bit. Kenren lightly ran his fingers along the bruised and swollen joint. Goku's eyes widened as pain coursed through his leg.

"Let's get you to Tenpou." The crimson haired man gathered Goku in his arms and stood. The boy weighed a lot for his small size...Kenren made sure he looked as if the boy didn't weigh a lot as he walked across the cherry orchard towards a stone, white building.

Goku's shackle slid down his shin and struck his ankle. The boy tightened his grip around Kenren's neck at the pain. Kenren winced slightly but made no other sign that the squeeze had hurt. He stepped into the building and turned down a hall. They could see a wooden door at the end of the hall.

Once there, Kenren shifted Goku and knocked.

"Hello?" a soft voice asked from the other side of the door. "Who's there?"

"Guess," Kenren replied.

"Kenren! Come in!"

"I can't open the door. My hands are full."

"Oh..." The door swung open and a relatively tall man with black hair appeared. "What happened to him?" the man asked, seeing Goku.


	8. Another heretic

sorry this took so long to post! Have fun reading.

yaoi4life

"He fell," Kenren answered. "Can we come in now? He's not exactly what I'd call light."

Tenpou glanced over the boy, skeptical, and then he saw the shackles and chains. "Oh...please come in?" he said slowly, stepping backwards to admit the two people.

Kenren walked into the cluttered room and over to a chair on which he sat Goku. Goku winced slightly as his shackle hit his injured ankle. Tenpou walked over after closing and locking the door.

"Why'd you bring him to me?" Tenpou asked, kneeling in front Goku.

Kenren shrugged. "You were the first one to come to mind."

"Aw... how sweet." Tenpou smiled and gently slid the shackle as far up as possible. "Now, Goku, does the whole ankle hurt or just parts?"

"All," Goku stated, swaying slightly in his chair. His face was pale and drenched in sweat.

Tenpou lightly ran finger across Goku's ankle before beginning to squeeze it lightly.

Goku paled further, hands clenching tightly on the arms of the chair. He bit down on his tongue hard enough to taste blood.

Tenpou stopped prodding. "It's dislocated," he said, looking up at Kenren. "I'll have to pop it back into place."

Kenren winced slightly. "Ow."

Tenpou nodded. "Hold him down and keep him from moving his legs."

Kenren took a deep breath before moving to stand next to Goku. He used his hands to hold down the boy's legs and his upper body to pin Goku's arms to his sides.

"Take a deep breath, Goku," Tenpou said. "This is going to hurt like a bitch."

Goku breathed deep as Tenpou grabbed his foot gently. Tenpou then pulled. Goku tensed and his eyes widened. Tears slipped down his face at the pain. He held back the screams, biting his tongue, causing blood to slip into his mouth.

Homura looked out over the field of yellow flowers, blue and gold eye wandering over it. His thoughts turned inwards, thoughts of his loved one... They were interrupted when the image of a boy with brown and golden eyes running through the field. The boy wore shackles on his wrists and ankles...Another heretic...


	9. I Don't Want To Be Alone

_Another chapter…_

"Here," Tenpou said with a smile as he handed Goku a glass of water.

Goku slowly took the glass and sipped it, lightly rubbing his ankle which was now bandaged.

Kenren glanced at Tenpou slightly, eyes a little suggestive.

"Kenren! Can you not think about sex for one minute!" Tenpou asked, green eyes widening slightly with shock.

"Only when you're not around."

"You're such a whore! Go bother Gojun. I'm sure he'd like your looks."

"And what looks are those, Tenpou?" a mild voice asked from the door way.

The three people looked up to see a silver haired man looking in at them. His silver eyes watched them as he crossed his arms.

Goku dropped the cup, spilling water. "You're pretty."

Gojun's eyes widened and Kenren laughed.

"Did you hear that, Gojun? You're pretty!" the general said between bursts of laughter.

"Shut it, Kenren. I have to talk to you. Come on."

_God dammit! Where's that damn monkey!_ Sanzo thought angrily as he refilled his water bottles. He had spent 3 days looking and hadn't even found a sign.

Goku blinked slowly, eyes opening. He glanced around the glade, slowly sitting up. The glade was covered in yellow and white flowers. He then looked up at the blue sky and the golden sun…Sanzo…


	10. Books

Sorry it's been awhile, I've been moving

Yaoi4Life

Gojun narrowed his red eyes slightly, but said: "Aren't you supposed to be with Konzen?"

Goku flushed slightly. "I was playing and I fell. I couldn't find him."

"Konzen's shirking his duty, Gojun," Tenpou said. "Go tell him that he needs to come here."

"Who are you to order me?"

"Do as he says, Gojun. And that's an order," Kenren interrupted.

Gojun narrowed his, but turned and left as told, his long, silver braid swinging behind him.

Goku smiled. "So, now what?"

"Now we wait for Konzen."

"Can I see Nataku?"

"He's busy at the moment, sorry. Maybe later," Tenpou said with a slight smile. "What were you doing up in the tree?"

"Playing. I was bored…"

Kenren laughed at this. "It's amazing how often that happens here."

Goku smiled back and turned around to look at the book lined room. "Why do you have so many books?"

"I like to read," Tenpou answered, brushing away Kenren's hand that had snuck towards his backside.

"Oh…" Goku turned back around to look at the two men. "Do you think Konzen likes me?"

"Of course he does. He's just rough around the edges."

"What's that mean?"

"He's like a porcupine: soft and cuddly on the inside, but covered with prickles," Kenren said.

Goku smiled. "That was stupid."

Tenpou laughed at this. "See? I told you, Kenren."

The door swung back open and a tall, thin man with golden hair was standing there.

"You called?" he asked, hands on his hips.

"Konzen!" Goku shouted, jumping up and onto Konzen despite his sore ankle.

Konzen grunted and pushed him off. "You two could've kept him a little longer."

Kenren smiled. "But he loooovvvveeeessss you!"


	11. New Friends

Konzen narrowed his eyes at the general, who just gave a smile in return.

Goku looked up at the man, watching him with his golden eyes. He smiled when Konzen looked down. "Can we go now?"

Konzen sighed softly, "Sure."

As the two left, Tenpou and Kenren looked at each other, a knowing smile upon their lips.

_500 years in the Present…_

Sanzo trudged slowly up the path, kimono folded at the waist. His arms hung at his sides as he moved, one hand close to the area where his gun had been. He listened to the woodland sounds, waiting to pick out the one obnoxious voice that he had grown to miss; he didn't know when it had happened, but all he knew was that it had and he wasn't going to rest until found the brat.

"Looking for someone?" a sly voice said from behind him, causing him to whirl as Homura landed on the path with a smile.

Sanzo merely glared at the heretic, eyes flashing dully in the weak sun.

"Yes? Well, what if I was to tell you that I found your _precious_ Goku?" the multi-colored eye man asked with a soft smile.

Sanzo's violet eyes widened slightly before gained composure.

"So that is who you're looking for!"

"Don't touch him or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? Shoot me? I think not, besides, you seem to have lost your gun." Homura's eyes glinted with wicked mirth.

Sanzo grit his teeth, mind racing. "Where is he?"

"Goku? At my home."

"Bring him to me…" Sanzo, usually never showing emotion outside of anger, let it come this time.

"Nope, sorry; I am unable to do that."

"Please?"

Homura grinned and vanished, leaving Sanzo by himself.

"Woah! Someone's actually in this forest!" Gojyo shouted, lightly punching Hakkai in the shoulder.

Hakkai looked at his red haired friend before his green eyes snapped back to the golden haired man walking slowly down the path. "He looks hurt," he said softly.

"You think that about everyone." Gojyo then cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted: "Hey! You! Man in the robe! Are you all right?"

The man looked up before continuing his pace, shortly coming up to Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Have you seen a boy with brown hair and gold eyes?" the man asked, eyes watching them.

"No, sorry," Gojyo answered as Hakkai asked: "Would you like some water?"

The man sat down on the path with a plop. "Please…"

"Sure."

"What's your name?" Gojyo asked as Hakkai filled a cup with water from an oilskin bag.

"Genjyo Sanzo. And yours?" Sanzo answered as he took the cup and sipped from it.

"Gojyo and this is Hakkai," the red-haired kappa answered, also sitting on the ground.

"What is the boy's name?" Hakkai asked, sitting beside his friend.

"Goku."


End file.
